Taldeer
Taldeer, also known as Taldeer the Dreamer, is a Farseer of the Ulthwé Craftworld of the Eldar race at the time of Dawn of War: Winter Assault and Dawn of War: Dark Crusade. Wraithknight Taldeer is an elite unit in Dawn of War III, specializing in tanking and crowd control. Functioning as a super heavy melee walker, she has powerful damage mitigation abilities. Taldeer is able to use her psychic powers to lock enemies into stasis or break them out at her discretion. Background Taldeer is sent to Lorn V to use the aspect stone to destroy the inbound Necrons. She has had several times in which she allied with the Imperium to destroy either Chaos, Orks, or the Necrons. She knows the Captain Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens Third Company, and all Eldar refer to him as "Gabriel of the Hidden Heart". Her second appearance was on Kronus. She started out near the top of the planet, a little North-Northwest of the planet's capital, which was held by Tau. She came primarily to destroy the Necrons once again who were emerging on Kronus, however once she witnessed the full scale of the battle on Kronus between most of the Galaxy's major powers she decided to make a full conquest on the planet. If the humans would not aid her in destroying the Necrons, they would also fall victim to her warriors' blades. Going by the events of the non-canon Eldar campaign of the Dark Crusade, She and her warhost ravage Kronus and leave it as a backwater world ruled by anarchy with the remaining Imperials, Tau and Orks fighting each other, the Necrons buried in their own catacombs, and a vast stock of Blood Raven gene-seed destroyed. Unfortunately for the Eldar, these events do not come to pass and the Blood Ravens cut off Taldeer and her forces from their wraithship. Taldeer was captured, interrogated and then executed by Azariah Kyras, who kept her spirit stone as a trophy. In the Eldar campaign in Dawn of War II: Retribution, A force of Eldar, including Taldeer's twin brother, a pathfinder named Ronahn, chase down Kyras to reclaim Taldeer's spirit stone. Dawn of War III In Dawn of War III, Autarch Kyre has gained possession of Taldeer's spirit stone. However, Ronahn successfully mounts a rescue operation to free her, and eventually she is able to inhabit a mighty Wraithknight to fight on your side. ELITE POINTS: 9 Abilities Jump (active): Taldeer jumps to the target position and continues to slide forward for a distance, causing Damage and Knockback in a circle. Scatter Shield (active): '''Taldeer raises her scatter shield in the target direction, absorbing shots that pass through it. After a delay it triggers a burst of energy causing Stasis in a cone '''Eldritch Slash (active): '''Taldeer projects a ghostly image of herself forward in a line, causing Damage and Stasis to enemies it passes through. '''Eldritch Curse (passive): If Taldeer attacks a unit in Stasis the Stasis is broken and Eldritch Curse is inflicted on the unit, causing Percentage Damage, Slow and Damage Reduction for a duration. '''Critical Strike (passive): '''Taldeer does a Critical Strike every 6 hits, causing Damage in a circle '''Fleet of Foot (passive): '''Increased movement speed and shield regeneration while in the area of effect of a Webway Gate '''Taldeer's Presence - Wraith Slumber (initial Doctrine): '''While Taldeer is summoned Wraith units gain the ability to temporarily enter an ethereal state causing Stasis '''Taldeer's Command - Reflecting Strike (Unlockable Doctrine): '''While Taldeer is summoned, when Howling Banshees trigger Quick Strike they become Invulnerable temporarily and reflect projectiles. At level 8 unlocks as a full Doctrine. General Notes As the Eldar's Super Elite, Taldeer is unsurprisingly powerful. Tough, high damage and easily the most mobile of the Super Elites, Taldeer has no problems wading straight into the densest cluster of enemies she can find and slaughtering everything she can reach. Do be warned, however; she is a melee Vehicle, so fast anti-vehicle units can be a serious problem.Category:Characters Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Units Category:Elite heroes Category:Dawn of War III units